Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat H
Heat H of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars was the eighth of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars. The episode featuring Heat H was originally broadcast in early 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on August 30, 2002 on BBC Two. *This heat will always be remembered for Wheely Big Cheese's record breaking out of the arena flip of Axe Awe, which is ranked equal sixth with the original record in Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. *The heat also saw: **Behemoth fail to reach the heat final for the first time. **Supernova and Crushtacean appear for the first time. **Newcomers Crushtacean become one of only three new teams to reach a heat final in the entire series. **Both of Behemoth's opponents in this heat go on to become semi-finalists of The Third World Championship where incidentally they would fight each other. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Wheely Big Cheese (10) vs Wolverine Wolverine made a fast start and actually managed to get underneath Wheely Big Cheese with its lifting plough. Wheely Big Cheese was unaffected by the onslaughts since it was invertible. After a missed attack by Wolverine, it drove next to the arena wall and Wheely Big Cheese capitalised fully, tossing Wolverine out of the arena. Winner: Wheely Big Cheese Axe Awe vs Granny's Revenge Due to the comic nature of its opponent, Axe Awe made a slow start. Granny's Revenge and Axe Awe avoided each other in the opening stages before Axe Awe reversed into the front of its adversary. Axe Awe cautiously backed Granny's Revenge towards Sergeant Bash who set Granny's Revenge alight. Granny's Revenge hit the pit release trigger as Axe Awe finally started using its weaponry, landing an axe blow. Granny's Revenge, which now looked unrecognisable drove onto the edge of the pit where the Refbot pushed it in. Axe Awe shoved the Refbot down the pit along with Granny's Revenge. Winner: Axe Awe Robochicken Evo vs Crushtacean Robochicken almost immediately got a flip on Crushtacean, flicking it a few feet away. Crushtacean came back, grabbing the rear end of Robochicken Evo, although Crushtacean wasn't able to hold on for long. Robochicken was grabbed once again by Crushtacean and pushed Robochicken Evo towards the CPZ of Sir Killalot, where the house robot grabbed its axe and squeezed one of its boggle eyes. Robochicken Evo reversed away and got a successful flip on Crushtacean. Crushtacean slammed Robochicken into Sergeant Bash's corner patrol zone, but they both escaped. Crushtacean clawed onto the flipper of Robochicken, but it was Crushtacean that ended the battle in the claws of Sir Killalot after Robochicken pushed back. A two to one split judges decision gave the win to Crushtacean. Winner: Crushtacean Behemoth (15) vs Supernova Supernova initially ran away from Behemoth to get its powerful disc up to speed, and when it did come on the attack it caused sparks to fly from the impact with Behemoth. Supernova came in for another attack and this time both robots spun away due to the energy of Supernova's weapon on impact. Behemoth's scoop had been bent slightly to the side, but the machinery and weapon were fully operational. Behemoth lifted Supernova over when Team Oblivion's robot drove near the arena side wall. Behemoth was pressurised by Sir Killalot in a CPZ, but managed to get away and push Supernova near to another CPZ. Supernova then drove straight into Matilda's flywheel, ripping off its top armour plating before another whack from the house robot caused another piece to fall out. Supernova was immobilised from this point onwards, allowing Behemoth to use its axe and scoop combination to drag Supernova into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Behemoth Semi-Finals Wheely Big Cheese (10) vs Axe Awe Axe Awe attempted to dodge the flipper of Wheely Big Cheese and landed an axe blow, which did no damage. Wheely Big Cheese replied by simply getting underneath Axe Awe in the middle of the arena and throwing it roughly 15 feet into the air and out of the arena, in one of the most famous moments in the history of Robot Wars. Roger Plant said after the battle that for a while he had been planning to build a robot with a flipper capable of the record breaking flip seen in this battle. Winner: Wheely Big Cheese Behemoth (15) vs Crushtacean Almost right from the start, Crushtacean went for the pit release tyre. Behemoth missed several chances to flip over Crushtacean, and after one of those opportunities was pushed onto its back by Crushtacean and against an angle grinder. Crushtacean held it there for a little while, before turning around with Behemoth still firmly in its grip and dumping the seeded machine into the pit. Winner: Crushtacean Final Wheely Big Cheese (10) vs Crushtacean Crushtacean turned away from Wheely Big Cheese at the beginning and went towards the arena wall. Wheely Big Cheese got underneath Crushtacean but wasn't able to get it out of the arena. Crushtacean drove into a CPZ and Dead Metal attacked with the circular saw, although Wheely Big Cheese almost flipped the house robot over. Crushtacean got away from the CPZ but grabbed onto an angle grinder with one of its claws. After getting away from the hazard, Crushtacean was flipped across the arena near the flame pit by Wheely Big Cheese. Another flip by Wheely Big Cheese knocked the radio transmitter from Crushtacean, leaving it immobile. Wheely Big Cheese set about about flipping it around the arena before pushing Crushtacean into the pit of oblivion. Heat Winner: Wheely Big Cheese Category:The Fifth Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes to contain an OotA